


Blue Violets

by sajere1



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Abstract, F/F, Femslash February, hikari yagami fights an entire army with a baseball bat if that tells you anything, that friendship 0t6 boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/sajere1
Summary: If you go where I cannot follow, I will do what I can to bring you back.[or: one of the ways that tri might wrap itself up]





	

_The old computer room is quiet, nearly sterile. All of them are here – all twelve of them, for once, even Mimi visiting in quiet tenseness for what might come._

_There are four of them. Hikari can’t remember their names. Goggles. Kindness. Tiny. And –_

_“Don’t worry so much, Hikari-chan,” says the purple-haired girl, putting her hands on her hips in a stale mimicry of a heroic pose. “We’ll be fine! And if we aren’t, you won’t remember us, so you won’t feel bad.”_

_Takeru’s hand tightens where Hikari’s holding it, and Hikari feels something cold and large well up in her throat, because going into dangerous situations together, that’s fine, they’ve taken those down before, but for Hikari and Takeru to be left behind – they’re a team, they’re partners, and for four of them to go where two of them can’t follow –_

_“I mean – you might remember!” the purple-haired girl backtracks quickly as tears well in Hikari’s eyes. “We’re not clear on that, right? You’ll sort of remember! Except then you’ll just be confused because you’ll only remember parts, so I guess that won’t help…but you’ll still have each other! But that might just remind you of us, huh? Not to say that being reminded of us is bad! Or good!”_

_“Shut up,” Hikari says, but she’s snorting all gross and smiling and wiping her tears off with the back of her wrist. Purple-Hair grins triumphantly._

_“Bingo! Score for ------!”_

_“One minute,” Koushirou says, over Hikari’s shoulder, and panic washes over her again because no, that isn’t enough time, they can’t leave, they can’t go without her –_

_Takeru is jerking forward, maybe out of his own will, taking the small one’s hand in his own, and Hikari can’t think, just yanks the old bandana from all the way back when she was young and small and made Wizarmon her fault, and she wraps it around purple-hair’s forearm, fingers shaking. “If this doesn’t come back to me,” Hikari says, “if this doesn’t come back in perfect condition, I will – I will be very angry, and you will have to do my homework for a month, and I’ll tell your sisters about that time you ruined their prom dresses. Okay? It’ll be terrible. You’ll be so angry with me.”_

_“I could never be angry with you, Hikari-chan,” Purple-hair smiles fondly, and Koushirou says “Thirty seconds,” and Goggles says “Holy shit” and grabs Hikari in a hug –_

_\- and they are all just a pile of mess, Kindness’ hand on Hikari’s on Purple-Hair’s on Takeru’s on Goggles’ on Tiny’s, and Hikari can’t let them go she can’t let them go they CAN’T GO –_

_\- a flash –_

_\- MIYA –_

“NO!” Hikari shouts, sitting up, and Takeru almost punches her in the face.

She covers her mouth in immediate horror, whipping her head from side to side to check the campground – but most of them are still asleep, just Takeru, looking like he’s seen a ghost, and Sora, watching them both with sad mothers’ eyes. “Bad dream?” Sora whispers.

Hikari looks down at her lap, chest still heaving. “Y…yeah.”

Was it? It wasn’t a bad dream. She feels…her chest feels tight, yeah, and she’s sort of melancholy, but it wasn’t scary. It was just. Just.

Purple. She just remembers purple.

“I’m sorry,” she says, her hands tight on her lap. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sora says softly. “At least you didn’t wake any of the Digimon.”

“…yeah.” Hikari glances over at Nyaromon’s form, curled up into Tsunomon’s fur.

It’s strange. Knowing that Tailmon – that now she doesn’t remember Vamdemon, or Wizarmon, or any of the things that made her Tailmon. Better, in some ways, but worse, so much worse, in others.

Hikari’s hand tightens on her camera. At least she has evidence. That part of Tailmon – the logical pieces, the ones that would listen when Hikari spoke as long as she was making sense – that should be the same. She has the pictures of Wizarmon’s memorial. She has the photo booth from their last days before the Reboot. They’ll do this together.

Together. But missing some pieces.

She glances at Takeru. He flopped back down onto the ground when he’d heard it was just a nightmare, but it doesn’t look like he’s headed back to sleep; his eyes are wide open, staring at the blank canvas of stars above his head.

“Do you miss them?” Hikari whispers to him, arms wrapped around her knees, like if she pulls herself tight enough she can squeeze out whatever’s there.

Takeru’s face flashes bemusement as he looks at her. “Miss who?” he says.

Hikari stares at her hands. She thinks of Takeru’s jerky grip, of missing pieces, of walking home with him and stopping cold at the feeling that there should be another person walking with them. She thinks of whoever Ken is and how they knew the way to his apartment.

“I don’t know,” she says.

He turns his gaze back to the stars.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I do.”

Hikari shuts her eyes, but she does not want to sleep any more.

+x+

A week goes.

Nyaromon warms up. Tokomon warms up. Piyomon does not warm up, and doesn’t seem to be headed that direction. Yamato and Taichi appear to have no idea what to do about that.

Hikari keeps having dreams.

They aren’t bad – just strange, the sort of not-quite-real she’d existed as during that first adventure. A soccer game with a younger boy complaining about the weather sitting next to her. Christmas parties with little laughs that make the whole room brighter. Glasses so large they take up more than half a face.

Hikari watches Yamato try to comfort Sora and feels. Something.

“Hey.” She looks up and isn’t surprised to find Takeru flopping down next to her. The two of them have had an easier time than the others with reacclimating their Digimon – Hikari, because of the mountains of accidental photographic evidence stored up; Takeru, because this isn’t the first time he’s lost Patamon.

“Hey.” She turns back to watching Jou and Koushirou bickering over something silly, bare feet in the cold stream.

They sit, for a moment, watching Mimi sneak up behind them to splash them while they’re unawares. “I keep trying,” Takeru says, out of nowhere, “to figure out where Taichi’s original goggles went.”

Hikari looks over to find him staring, intent, at a tree. “I feel like he gave them away,” he continues, “and like I was there for it, but I mean. I don’t remember it. Y’know? I feel like that’s something I would remember. And it’s like…did he just lose them somewhere? Or just stop wearing them? What am I even trying to remember?”

Hikari waits.

“And I keep thinking,” Takeru says, and his voice cracks a little, “I keep thinking I’ve seen the Kaiser die before.”

Hikari rests her hand on his, but he plows on. “And it’s wild, right? Because, I mean – who the hell even is that guy? I’m not even sure how we knew his name. I definitely don’t ever remember seeing him before. But I – I feel like – “ He flexes his hand under hers. “I remember being so angry, and darkness, and then a – a miracle, or something. But I don’t remember it. I remember but I don’t.”

“Takeru,” Hikari says, and Takeru looks up and his face is raw, open, small, like a kid who’s best friend just died before him.

“Hikari,” he says, and he swallows. “Hikari, there was a boy, and I can’t remember his name.”

Hikari pulls his shoulder against her own. She shuts her eyes.

“I know,” she says, and thinks of violet hair. “Me either.”

+x+

Flymon attack the next night. Some of them are okay enough they can evolve again – Gabumon, and Agumon, and Plotmon and Patamon – and some of them aren’t, and that costs them, until – until one of them has Takeru up against a tree, and a stinger at his throat, and – and –

– “BIG CRACK!” –

\- and it falls down a brand-new ravine, leaving Takeru frozen against the tree and eight very, very confused kids.

+x+

“Is it possible someone else could’ve made it to the Digital World?” Taichi says, voice tense.

“There are DigiDestined all over the world,” Jou points out. “We probably aren’t the only ones who missed our partners after the Reboot.”

“Why would they be hiding, though?” Mimi says. “They could just tell us they’re here!”

Sora and Yamato exchange looks. “Sometimes,” Sora says, “you want to be alone.”

“It might’ve just been a regular friendly Digimon, too,” Koushirou says, typing away at his laptop. “There are a lot of potential situations here we have to consider.”

“It’s a partner Digimon,” Takeru says, and everyone turns to look at him.

“It’s a…it’s an armor evolution,” Takeru says, and then his face goes blank when he realizes he has no idea what that means. “I mean…it’s – it’s. It’s someone. I trust. I think.”

“Takeru?” Yamato says, blinking –

\- but Takeru is looking at Hikari, and his eyes are clear, and Hikari says, “It was one of them?”

“Yeah,” Takeru says, and his shoulders relax in relief. “Yeah. It was – it was one of them. The most important one. I think. To me. The younger one.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, what?” Taichi says.

Hikari barely even hears him. “The – the tiny?”

“Yes! Yes.”

“Do you think – are they _here?”_

“I don’t know.” Takeru’s eyes are lit up, though. “I don’t know, but maybe. They might be. I think.”

Hikari looks at Plotmon. “Do you know what we’re talking about?” she whispers, because maybe, maybe, somewhere deep down –

“I knew that Digimon,” Patamon pipes up, and they turn to look at him where he’s on his belly next to Takeru. “We were…we were.”

“I think,” Plotmon says. “I think. I think.” She looks up at Hikari. “Silphymon.”

“Silphymon!” Takeru says as Hikari yells “Yes!”

“What the hell are you two talking about,” Taichi says, flatly, and the four of them look up to find twelve very confused pairs of eyes on them.

“There’s these kids – “ Takeru starts at the same time Hikari says “I’ve been having these dreams – “

“One at a time,” Taichi says, one hand up. “Takeru?”

It stings, a little, that he doesn’t go to her first, but Takeru says what she was going to say anyway. “There are these kids,” Takeru says, and he talks faster the longer he goes, “and we – it’s like – it’s like, how the Digimon got rebooted, and they sort of remember certain things at times but not all the time, like that, it’s like we got rebooted, but only related to these four. Like – Ken, the Kaiser, whatever, how we knew who we was but none of us ever remember meeting him?”

“…oh,” Yamato says.

“Yeah!” Takeru points at him. “Yeah. I mean – it’s like. I don’t even know if they really exist.”

“They do,” Hikari says. “That was one of them.”

“We have to find them,” Takeru says.

“But why don’t they want to be found?” Taichi says, and Hikari finds no answer to that.

+x+

_If you hear the voice of the darkness, I’ll scream. If the darkness is swallowing you, I’ll grab your hands and bring you back!_

_So don’t say it’s over!_

+x+

Gennai almost kills Hikari the next day.

He enters camp in the same cryptic way as usual, pulls the hood down, smiles, and next thing she knows Hikari’s being yanked up by her throat, slammed against the nearby cliff – Taichi is screaming and Takeru reaches out and his hand phases straight through Gennai’s arm –

\- and some unknown voice yells “HIKARI-CHAN” and slams into Gennai’s torso, leaving Hikari to collapse in an aching heap, coughing as air returns. 

She sees a flash of goggles as the pair go rolling down the hill, and she screams “DAISUKE-KUN!” and she and Takeru rip after them, Digimon in hot pursuit.

By the time they hit the bottom of the hill, Gennai has transformed into – into something else, something formless and writhing and shuddering with darkness, something that feels like cold gray and ocean waves and it slides out of Goggles’ grip and makes it into the river.

“Daisuke!” calls another voice, a small Digimon being bouncing down to pull Goggles into a hurried sitting position. “You should’ve let me take care of it, you could’ve reopened your stomach!”

“No time.” Daisuke – hair long, stringy, with a black eye and a bloody lip and what looks like a long-broken nose – looks up at Takeru, and grins, and Hikari feels something good sink into her bones. “I’m gonna be so dead when they find out.”

+x+

Taichi and Yamato recognize Daisuke right away, but they can’t name how. He ends up being incredibly evasive by pure nature of half-truths.

“Where’s your team?” Koushirou says, staring him harsh in the eyes.

“In the Digital World,” Daisuke reports, grinning.

“Where in the Digital World?”

“Hard to say. Have we started giving names to areas? Or do you guys remember the old system? ‘Cause if you can figure out where block A17 is, that’s our base.”

Taichi narrows his eyes. “Where’s block A17?”

“Right under block A16, left of B17. Or. I think left? I never really understood that map. Koushirou could tell you better than I could.”

Taichi glances at Koushirou, who shrugs helplessly. Taichi looks over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he calls, and Hikari and Takeru both look up, sharp, where they’ve been sitting, staring at Daisuke with some mix of bewilderment and unadulterated joy. “You guys sorta remembered him, right? See if he’ll talk to you.”

Hikari hesitates, but Takeru is up and over the moment Taichi calls for them, crowding the whole rest of the team out of the way as he crouches down, Hikari coming up behind him. Patamon and Tailmon – newly-evolved – are both peeking over a stump at the proceedings, trying to pretend they aren’t keenly interested in whatever’s happening. Tailmon keeps looking over, like she’s expecting Veemon to be there instead of disappeared to who knows where the moment the team had stumbled on Daisuke.

Takeru examines Daisuke’s face close. Daisuke’s tenser with the two of them than he was with the others – more afraid, Hikari thinks, that something will slip.

“You,” Takeru begins, “look awful. Not that that’s any improvement from usual.”

Daisuke chokes on a laugh. “Oh, haha, I’m Takaishi Takeru, I’m the cutest boy in school, I don’t have to fight anyone because I’ll break my newly painted nails,” he grins, settling into the high-pitched mimic.

“Second-cutest boy in school,” Takeru corrects automatically.

“Ken doesn’t go to our school,” Hikari says, and Daisuke boos her. She catches on, though. They know Daisuke – they don’t but they do, so if they go with their gut, maybe the other memories will come with them. “Really, though,” Hikari says, and her voice goes a little soft. “Is there anything we can do to help? It looks awful.”

“Nah, I didn’t even get the worst of it,” Daisuke says, and his eyes go a little dark at some unknown vision in the back of his head. When he sees the looks of concern that gets him, though, he shakes it off, smiling and extending his hand. “Besides. Try to touch me.”

“Gross,” Takeru says, but reaches his hand out, ready to spread his palm over Daisuke’s, and –

\- phases right through. “No contact between worlds,” Daisuke says. “Or – not worlds. Dimensions? It’s weird. Koushirou explained it but I didn’t really get all the details.”

“Big shock, Daisuke didn’t understand something,” Takeru mutters under his breath, grinning when Daisuke pulls a face at him.

“Listen, you try jogress evolving with one of the most famous kid geniuses, see how smart you feel afterwards.”

“Jogress,” Hikari breathes, and Daisuke looks up, sharp.

“Oh, wow,” he says, after a moment of silence. “Wow, I’ve, uh. I’ve said a lot. Hmm.”

“Sorry,” Hikari shrugs.

“Why can’t you just tell us?” Takeru says, eyes dark. “Are you hiding something?”

“Nah, we aren’t hiding anything,” Daisuke says. “It’s just – we’re on a time limit, right? We’re on a really, really big, important time limit. Like, if we don’t reach this, we are pretty much dead. But we’re already way behind schedule, because Ken got taken out of commission, like, right away, which means that we’re using three men on a four-man job.”

Takeru sucks in a breath. “Is he okay?” Hikari demands, nails sharp on her knees.

“He’ll be fine!” Daisuke says, quick, putting his hands up. “I mean – he’ll need a hospital once everything’s done, yeah, but he’s not that much worse than the rest of us, and we’re all up and running. He’ll be okay. But what I’m saying is – once this is all done, you guys are going to remember anyway, so the only thing telling you now will do is waste time. And we don’t have time. We’re really, really short on it, actually.

“And on that note,” he says, standing up, “I have to go.” And he throws his goggles into the air.

That seems to be a signal, because some great bird Digimon swoops down – _a, aq, aquil_ – and Daisuke hops on, saluting them professionally, catching his goggles before they hit the ground. “If you see me again, don’t trust me,” he shouts over the flap of wings. “You saw some of these things shapeshift – without memories, you have no way to know it’s really me.”

“Wait!” Hikari yells, and Daisuke looks down at her almost automatically, and her hand phases right through his but she is so, so desperate. “A name,” she shouts. “At least give us a name. Please. Please.”

Takeru has his hands tight in fists. Hikari is biting her lip. The whole camp seems to be holding their breath.

Daisuke looks away. “Iori,” he says, and Takeru bursts into tears as he flies off.

+x+

Sora wants to follow him, but she and Piyomon are still having issues, and nothing quite works out, and there’s talk about the Dark Masters and Hikari knows she should be focused on that but she can’t stop seeing violet hair and a smile like sunshine and a warm hand in hers.

“The Digimon Daisuke flew off on,” Tailmon says in her lap one morning.

Hikari looks down. “Yes?”

“He looked at me,” Tailmon says, staring into the distance. “He looked at me like he lost me.”

Hikari hugs her closer.

+x+

They kill MetalSeadramon again. Mugendramon sends Koushirou into a mental breakdown. Takeru has to face down Puppetmon. They’re moments away from punching a clown in the face.

A little boy with a bowl cut comes gasping into camp, holding Hikari’s raggedy old bandana in hand, and Takeru stands up and she falls to her knees.

+x+

“I’m sorry,” Iori says, arm around his stomach, wheezing, “I’m sorry, we weren’t strong enough, we couldn’t do it, I’m sorry – “

“Don’t,” Takeru says, and he keeps forgetting he can’t take Iori’s hand, “don’t be, don’t be, you’ve done so well, you did so well, it’s okay, it’s okay, don’t be sorry – “

Hikari stares. Hikari doesn’t have words.

“Ken is almost gone,” Iori says, voice cracking. “We tried so hard to do it with three of us, but you need a D-3 to defeat him – a native one, one of ours, not one that got switched – and they took ours when Meicoomon first caught up with us, and the only one – the only one who still had it was M-miyako, and now she’s – they – “

Hikari closes her eyes. Miyako. Her name is Miyako. It doesn’t matter anymore.

“Iori, why did you come here?” Takeru says, voice tender.

Iori looks up at him, and his face is even worse than Daisuke’s was, all bruises and pain and horror. “We wanted to see you again,” Iori says, hoarse. “Daisuke is, he’s on the way, he’s carrying Ken. We wanted to be a group again. As much as we could. Before we went.”

Takeru’s hands tighten in the grass.

Hikari stands up.

She ties her hair back with her old bandana.

Taichi – who has been watching all of this with a sort of terrible, dawning horror, the way he watched Koushirou break down when Mugendramon taunted him, the way he watched Meiko almost die what feels like years ago – stands up straight. “Hikari-chan?” he says, staring at her.

She ignores him. “Do you know she’s dead?” Hikari says, rolling up her sleeves, and she picks up the bat Iori had apparently been using as a weapon, weighing it in her hands.

“No,” Iori says, voice hoarse, and he and Takeru have both turned to stare at her.

“How long do we have?” Hikari says, shouldering the bat. Tailmon comes to stand at her ankle.

“Four hours,” Iori says, shutting his eyes, miserable.

Hikari nods, thoughtful. “Where would they be keeping her?”

Takeru stands up, sudden. “Hikari-chan – “

“Don’t,” she bites. “Iori-kun. Where?”

He’s staring at her like he’s never seen her before. “Alphamon has a castle,” he says, lame. “Or – had, before the Infected took it over. That’s probably where she is.”

Hikari nods. “Wait for Daisuke and the Digimon,” she tells Takeru. “I won't make you come. But I'd appreciate it."

“I’m coming,” Tailmon says, looking up at Hikari with serious eyes.

Hikari smiles, wry, down at her. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tailmon smiles, back up, once more.

“Hikari,” Taichi says, and when she starts walking away, _“Hikari!_ ”

“Onii-chan,” Hikari says calmly, “If you try to stop me, I will knock you out with this bat.”

“You – Hikari, stop, think about this.”

“No.” She yanks herself around. “We are a team. Not two of us. Not four of us. Six of us. And if everyone else is dying, then I’m either saving their asses or going down with them. You have to deal  
with Piemon, and that’s fine, you’ve done it before, but I would throw myself in front of a Holy Arrow before I abandoned everyone.”

She turns to Iori. “Tell Daisuke,” she says. “And Ken. That I love them. Please. If I don’t come back…please.”

Iori nods.

“I love you,” she adds and rests her hand next to his, brief, and he smiles at her.

“Obviously,” he says, quiet, and she shakes her head.

“I’ll follow after you soon,” Takeru says, and Patamon hops on his head to show his agreement, smiling brightly at all of them.

Hikari nods. She takes one last look at her brother.

She walks away.

+x+

“I didn’t realize I had this much pent-up aggression,” Hikari admits as the final scubamon of the area falls.

“All that time bottling things up,” Tailmon says, and Hikari doesn’t bother asking how she remembers that. “It’s good for you to get out and punch a few evil Digimon every once in a while.”

“You’re telling me.” She checks the door – a strange series of runes about Alphamon; not helpful to her. The next one is a bust, too – some sort of lab. She opens the third door, and –

She sucks in a breath.

“She’s here,” Tailmon breathes, and they enter the room, shutting the door behind them.

It’s pure darkness – nothing but the distant sound of someone sobbing, the whirring of machinery, the eerie night noise that comes when the end is nearing. Hikari searches. She searches.

Crouched in a corner is a small form in the fetal position.

“Oh,” Hikari says, falling to her knees. “Oh. Oh, Miyako.”

She’s in a state – blindfolded, hands over her ears, voice cracking. Hikari’s not even sure she knows where she is. “Miyako-san,” she says, grabbing Miyako by the shoulder and shaking her lightly. Miyako’s skin is crackling – one moment Hikari can touch her and the next she phases through, one second electric and the next nonexistent. “Miyako-san, it’s me.”

“Leave me alone!” Miyako’s voice cracks. “You’re not real, you’re not real, please, please, just leave me alone, please stop…”

“Miyako-san!” The tone of her voice is the opposite of home, it is scary and foreign and Hikari can’t stop hearing it over and over in her head. “Miyako-san, please stop! You’re scaring me!”

“Leave me alone! Leave me alone! let it be done, let it be done, let it be over – “

Hikari grabs Tailmon’s whistle and _blows._

She lets it fall after a few long moments, and Miyako is frozen in place, hands still over her ears. “Don’t let it be over!” She says, desperately, taking Miyako by the shoulders. “I-if you hear the voice of the darkness, I’ll scream!”

“If…” Miyako’s voice is different. “If the darkness is swallowing you…”

“I’ll grab your hand and bring you back!” Hikari takes Miyako’s hands, gentle, and pulls them off her ears, settling them between their laps. “So don’t say it’s over!”

“Because…” Miyako mouths the words. “Because y-you’re the light. You’re the light in the darkness.”

A moment of silence. They breathe.

“Hikari-chan,” Miyako says, and pulls Hikari in to rest their foreheads together.

+x+

Miyako’s Digivice turns out to be in the lab room they’d just passed, so they double back, Hikari half-supporting Miyako, who is not only limping heavily, but also pretty visually useless without her glasses. “Once we get it, we’ll need to take it to Alphamon,” she says, voice hoarse. “Everything should be set up the way Koushirou said it needed to be, and as long as Meicoomon is somewhere in this world, he can take care of it.”

“Alphamon’s a friend?” Hikari says.

“Yeah. I think it should be on our left wall here, Hikari-chan.” Hikari gestures to Tailmon, who nods and scampers down the hall, doing a once-over faster than their limping forms could. “How did you get to me, anyway?”

“Baseball bat. I was really angry. Onii-chan’s probably not happy with me about it.”

“You fought an army with a baseball bat?” Miyako grins. “Oh, Hikari-chan, you have been holding out on us.”

“Tailmon helped,” Hikari says as Tailmon pulls a triumphant fist in the air, proudly displaying the red D-3. “Come on. Do you have a way to contact Alphamon?”

“I do,” Miyako says, “but it’ll bring Meicoomon in, too.”

“Just what we needed today,” Hikari mutters.

+x+

Meicoomon finds them first.

“Get down!” Hikari yells, throwing Miyako against the ground as Meicoomon swoops in against them; they roll out of the way, but they can’t manage anything more, no fighting spirit left after the exhaustion of the battle. “You two hide!” Tailmon yells, claws glinting, but Hikari can’t leave her behind, Hikari won’t leave her team behind –

“SPIKING FINISH!” yells a voice, and suddenly there are four new pairs of arms hauling them up, and Takeru is pulling her into a hug.

“We can do this,” he breathes.

“Together,” Daisuke says, supporting a half-conscious Ken on his shoulder.

Hikari nods, and turns. “Chosen Children,” she shouts, grinning at the thrill of hope, “let’s roll!”

+x+

They fight, they fight, they fight –

Alphamon!

“Miyako-san, now!” Hikari yells, and Miyako picks up her Digivice and thrusts it in Alphamon’s direction; but her hand starts shaking, she gasps, she can’t keep it up – 

“Miyako-san!” Takeru grabs her arm, and they are all phasing through but none of them are phasing through, they are all together and all apart, they remember everything and nothing – 

they are a team – 

And this must be what Koushirou set up – they are all one person, thinking in tandem, one team, one partner, and they all remember Demon at once and put all their force into helping Miyako keep her arm up, and Hikari touches her palm to Miyako’s face and whispers, “I won’t let you go,” and Alphamon gets some sort of sword – _an antibiotic for the infection,_ Hikari feels Takeru think, half-delirious, and there is so little time left, there is SO LITTLE TIME LEFT –

And Alphamon splits Meicoomon’s head in two.

And Iori bursts into tears and falls down at Shakkoumon’s hovering feet, Takeru following him with wild laughter, and Daisuke is grinning wild as he pulls Ken down into the grass.

And Hikari takes Miyako’s hand.

And they sink to the ground together.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao spent FOREVER trying to force Legit Miyakaris out and then vomited this thing up all at once, happy femslash february, sorry im trash
> 
> there is a Plot (TM) to this but i kinda like it all weird and abstract and Room For Interpretation-y the way it is? so. the important parts are 1. i was dealin p heavy with hikari's personal plot of activity vs passivity 2. They're Gay
> 
> anyway ill right something thats Not Awful soon i just. love my 02 kids a lot? and their friendship? and the number one thing this rewatch has done has made me Even Angrier about how tri dealt with them so. @tri fuck u. come at me bro


End file.
